Secondo Passo
by aoi.kirayuki
Summary: Tsukimori has left...  The Secondo Passo is about to begin...  Will Hino Kahoko fall for our new bishies?
1. Prologue

**Author's note:** I do **NOT** own Kiniro no Corda. These characters are all belong to Kure Yuki-sensei. What am I doing is just making these characters living along my crazy imagination and fangirlism.

and, sorry for my bad english (_ _)

* * *

><p>~April, 1st day of school~<p>

**Etou Kiriya**

Damn. Damn. Damn!

For God's sake, who the hell turned off my alarm last night? Today is my new start as a high school student and yet… I will be late!

No. No. Hell, NO! I, Etou Kiriya, the young and talented violinist whose skills are in par with –that—damn—yet—genius— Tsukimori, won't ever lose to anything! not ever to 'time'! not ever! Run. Run. Run, Kiriya!

*first bell rings*

Ah! Good. I WILL be late for sure.

No, calm. That's still the first. There are… hm.. ah! Two more. Two more bells until it count as 'late'.

The school gate. As I have came here for several times, I still have to admit that the one who design this school was truly great. This gate, especially, with some touch of Victorian style, it is great and strong. But…there's no time for praising this gate now!

One thing I hate from this school, they won't count 'passing the gate before the third bell' as safe, but 'make into the classroom before the third bell' is! It's fine for other schools, but please, not here and not now! _Why?_ Reason one: because this school has a damn—big—garden that causing 60% of those who managed to enter the gate after the first bell still counted as 'late'. Reason two: cause my classroom in on the THIRD FLOOR! No! That's not a selfish reason. The truth is, all of the classrooms are on the second or third floor. The first floor is for offices.

Hm? _Opening ceremony?_ Yes, yes. There is an opening ceremony, of course. And that means _I should not go into the classroom?_ Yes. I'm just talking about 'if this happen in another day'. So, _today the reason two is not valid?_ Yes. But let me tell you something, for today, the reason two is: the Hall, where they held the opening ceremony, is located BEHIND the school building!

*second bell rings*

Uh-oh. Okay, I'm entering the school building now. There's a map for the freshmen so that they can find the hall where opening ceremony is held. Some freshmen who are late, or I should say, in same condition as me –I mean, in a verge of late or not— rushing through the map. Heh, what a pity. For me, this school is pretty familiar. I even have gotten to know some of teachers here.

So, I got passed the school building. The Hall…ah, there! Quick!

*door opens*

*third bell rings*

Phew, safe…

* * *

><p><strong>Kaji Aoi<strong>

Ah~ the weather is good today! 6.00 a.m. Whoa, I guess I'm leaving for school too early. Well, that's not matter. It's good to have a plenty time before arriving at school. I can walk slowly and take a good look for many things I won't notice if I need to hurry. The sweet, sweet scent of morning is so nice~

*stretch*

Good weather, sweet scent of morning, beautiful landscape to look at. What a perfect day!

Ah, I managed to arrive at school…too early, of course. My house is just about 15minutes walk on foot from school. I stop in front of the gate. This gate, whoa, so big and strong. Yet it has a beautiful style. The artist must be a person who has a great taste.

Hm? Ah! I'm standing in front of the gate, looking on it, adoring it... What am I doing? Haha… I look like a kindergarten boys. Okay, okay. Stop this and enter the school.

The school garden! I love this place! So much! Somehow, it reminds me of 'that place'. That place, where I found her. Yes, it was as green as this school garden. The difference is, that place is located near the sea –which somehow make me see her as a mermaid rose from the sea of sound— and this garden is located near the…school building. Haha… of course! This is a school garden.

Entering the school building. Ah, there are the lists of classroom. Hm…Kaji Aoi…Kaji Aoi…Kaji Aoi…ah, there you are! Class 3-1.

3-1? Ah, yes. I'm a third year student now. It's almost a year after I transferred here.

Oh! And she is… where's her name?

"Huh? Kaji?"

"Tsuchiura!"

"So, you're early too. Which class are you in?"

"Tsuchiura too. Me? Ah, I'm in class 3-1."

"3-1, huh? Let's see…where's my name? hm…Oi, Kaji, help me search for it too."

"Okay, okay."

Tsuciura Ryoutaro…Tsuchiura Ryoutaro…Tsuciura— eh?

"Tsuchiura, is this yours?"

"Where? Ah, yes. That's me. Class…3-1?"

"We're in the same class!"

"Well, that's good."

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!"

"Ah, kochira koso, yoroshiku."

Whoa, whoa! I'm in the same class with Tsuchiura! Wow! Wow!

"Kaji-kun? Tsuchiura-kun?"

That voice! It's—

"Oi, Hino. Here, here."

—her!

"Hino-san, ohayou!"

"What's up? So early too."

"Ohayou, Kaji-kun. Ah, yes. Somehow, I can't sleep."

"Eh, what?"

"Hm? I can't sleep."

"Eh? Hino-san, are you sick? Did you happen to see doctor? Do you—"

"Hahaha!"

"Ts— Tsuciura-kun!"

"Tsuchiura?"

"Hahaha…sorry, sorry. What are you? A kindergarten? Can't sleep before the school starts. Hahaha."

"That's not funny! I really can't sleep."

"That's why it's funny."

"Tsuchiura-kun!"

"Ah, gomen, gomen. I'm just joking."

"Hino-san, are you really alright?"

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine."

"Can you stand? Can you walk?"

"K— Kaji-kun... I'm okay."

"By the way, Hino, which class are you in?"

"Huh? Let me see… Hino Kahoko…ah, there!"

"Where? Hm? Wait, that is… Hino, you…"

"Wah! Hino-san!"

"Eh? Wh— what?"

"So, Hino, we are—"

"—in the same class!"


	2. Chapter 1

Author note: I do **NOT** own Kiniro no Corda. These characters are all belong to Kure Yuki-sensei. What am I doing is just making these characters living along my crazy imagination and fangirlism.

* * *

><p><strong>~First Chapter: Meeting Her~<strong>

**Etou Kiriya**

The bell rings. Kiriya left the classroom quickly. He should run back home as he has gotten tons of pieces to be practiced from his violin teacher. As he walk down the stairs, he stopped in front of teachers' office. Wondering if he should check the schedule for the practice room and if he find one has not been occupied, he'll just practice there. Since it'll also saving more time and energy than if he has to run back home. Yeah, he should check it. 

He opened the door. Greets some teachers. And go straight to the schedule list. Finding out that the room 105 is still not occupied. It's a rare chance to has the practice room not occupied, since the music competition is near. 

As Kiriya decided to practice there, he go to the practice room. Spending about a minute to take a break and finally plays a piece. Wieniawski's 'Scherzo Tarantella'. He plays the piece straight-forward, high in accuracy, perfect in pitches, and skillful. Then, after he finish it… 

"Tsukimori?" 

The door opens. A girl, third year student, rapidly come into the room, she thinks that it was her beloved one who played it. Kiriya knows her. She is Hino Kahoko. He met her months ago when he were still a third year student in junior high and she were in her second year of senior high. She also play violin, though she is in Regular Department. And somehow, Kiriya develop an interest in her playing. Not because he found her plays are good or else, but it's just…well, in short, he likes it. 

"You're wrong." 

She blushed. Without knowing the reason, the boy hate how Kahoko was mistaken him for someone else. Especially, cause he's mistaken as Tsukimori Len. 

"And also, this room is occupied. Go to another room if you want to practice!" 

"Hey! I saw in teacher's office that this room is still not occupied, so—" 

"It's occupied now." 

"How come? I didn't find your name there, so I have wrote my name for this room." 

Kiriya regret that he didn't wrote his name on the schedule list for this room. The girl is right. He can't say this room is occupied since his name is not in the list. 

"Then go and practice. We'll share the room." 

Kiriya expect her to get angry. But she's not. Instead, she got cheered up and her eyes sparkled. 

"For real? Thanks!" 

Kiriya wondering what's wrong with her. And so, the girl come into the room and practice a piece. It's the same Wieniawski's 'Scherzo Tarantella'. Her play is not good. As Kiriya really wants to cover his ears from it. Not because it's so bad. It's not bad, but can't be said as good enough. And for someone in level of Etou Kiriya, this play is sucks. 

"Stop! Can't you stop it?" 

"Why? Didn't you say earlier that we can practice together?" 

"In this state, my ears hurt!" 

"That's so mean! I'm just practicing…" 

"If you want to play, play it like this!" 

And when the boy plays his violin. A wide range of notes streaked out perfectly, writing a beautiful harmony in the air, filling the room with sparkles of sound. Hino is amazed by this boy's skill. Yes, he's just like her beloved one… 

"See? Like that!" 

Hino regain her consciousness. As she was really amazed by his sound. The sound is alike with her beloved one…but it's different. When her beloved one's sound is skillful, this boy's sound is skillful and… full of pride. Yet, somehow, those two sounds, of her beloved one and of this boy, really contain a real feel of 'loving music'. 

Again, her eyes sparkled. And she ask Kiriya for an encore. 

"Once again. Play it once again!" 

"Huh? No way! I didn't mean to be your teacher!" 

Kiriya refuse as he recognize that he still has many more pieces to be practiced. 

"Please…one more time. Just one more time." 

As the boy persuaded by Hino, he didn't have another option but to play again. He begun to play the violin and…the girl accompanied him. Of course, Kiriya's more good than hers, but the melody come out in harmony, as if his play filled the missing part of her play. When it comes to an end… 

"That was GREAT!" 

Hino grab his hands. Smiling towards him. Again, her eyes sparkled like a glittering sky. For some reason, Kiriya blushed a bit. He shake his hands to loose her grab. 

"Ah! Sorry…" 

This time, it's Hino who is blushed. And Kiriya find out that she's cute when she's blushed. Soon, he erase that though as he knows exactly that this girl has another person in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaji Aoi<strong>

The school has ended. Aoi stand up from his table and get ready to go back home. But before that, he really want to walk her home. Yes, she, his beloved one. Although he knows very well that her heart belongs only for Tsukimori, he still have not gave up. Sometimes, Tsuciura warns him not to get to close to her as he will ended up broken heart again, but still… 

"Hino-san, going home already?" 

"Ah, Kaji-kun. Not yet, I suppose…" 

"Hm? What's up?" 

"Well, I'm thinking about having some practices. But if all the room are occupied, I'll go home." 

"Then, let me accompany you to check out the schedule." 

"Is it not…bothering you?" 

"No, no! I'm glad to do that." 

"Well, then…" 

Then the two of them go together to the teachers' office. When they see the schedule, she find out that the room 105 is still not occupied. Aoi can see her eyes shine. 

"There's still one!" 

"Ah, yes." 

In this state, Aoi lose his smile. As he think he can't walk her home. He loves her play, her music, but in this case, Aoi really hope that someone has already occupied that room. 

"I'll go practicing. See you tomorrow, Kaji-kun." 

It should be ended here, but as we have known very well, Kaji Aoi won't surrender to fate that easily. _Or in other word, let's just say, he's a moron. ^_^_

"I'll wait for you! Until your practice is done. I'll walk you home." 

"Huh? But, that'll be a long time. And when I finished practicing it will be dark already." 

"True! That's why I should walk you home. How come a girl walk home alone in dark?" 

"Well, that's…" 

"I'll wait in front of the gate! See you there, Hino-san!" 

"Eh? Wait—" 

And so the boy left her. The truth is, the boy left her so that she won't have a chance to refuse his offer. 

Aoi wait in front of school's gate. Many students, mainly girls, that passed him asked him if he want to walk them home. But his heart is waiting for someone else. Someone whom he never ended up with. It's fine for him. Just staying by her side is more than enough. 

After a long time of waiting, he see her walking towards him. He become cheered up once again. 

"Hino-san! Here, here!" 

She realize him. She look at him with her face, still a bit blushed. 

"What's the matter, Hino-san. You're blushing." 

For some reason, Aoi doesn't like the fact she's blushing. Since Tsukimori is not here, she must be blushing because of someone else. And for him, that's not good. Or rather, that's not fair! 

"Hino-san, what's the matter?" 

"Eh? No, nothing. Really!" 

Aoi doesn't like that answer. She's hiding something. He doesn't like it! 

"Hino-san!" 

"Y—Yes?" 

He grab her hands. Straight-forwardly looking to her eyes. She blushed again, this time, because of him. 

"K— Kaji-kun?" 

"If anything matter, please do tell me. I'll help you. For sure I will." 

Slowly, she smiled. She hold back his hands. 

"I will. Thanks, Kaji-kun." 

This moment, once again. As in their first meeting, Aoi realize that he can't live without her. He can't live…without loving her.


	3. Chapter 2

Author note: I do NOT own Kiniro no Corda. These characters are all belong to Kure Yuki-sensei. What am I doing is just making these characters living along my crazy imagination and fangirlism.

* * *

><p>~Second Chapter: A Date…?~<p>

**Etou Kiriya**

After school. Kiriya walked home slowly. Somehow, he doesn't like to go straight home. The boy thought that going to somewhere else and have some practice outdoor were good. He turned from the path he'd usually takes and went the opposite direction. Not to far from the school, he found a nice place. A little park, seems to be nice, with a lot of trees, located near the sea. The boy thought it was a really nice place to practice his current pieces. But then, he saw a silhouette. A silhouette of someone he's familiar with. And of course, the sweet sound of violin.

"Oi! Practice here?"

That silhouette turned around. Yes, the boy was right. It's Hino.

"Ah, Etou-kun. What a coincidence!"

Hino smiled. Kiriya loves her smile, always, but he kept his thought deep down in his closed heart.

"What were you play just now?"

"Ah, just now? It's Ave Maria. You know it, right?"

"Ave…Maria…? Heh."

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"That one just now… similar to the voice of claws scratching the blackboard!"

"Wha— That's mean! I…I've been practicing a lot lately. I've improved!"

"Heh? Really? Then, why couldn't you performed it?"

"I— I can!"

"That wasn't a performance."

"The— Then… show me how should a performance be!"

"Okay then— ah, wait. No, no. I won't. If I played it, you'll be like '_hey, hey, play it again!_' or '_hey, let's play together!_' or '_please teach me how to do that!_', right? Nope. I won't be tricked this time."

"No way! Please… please…"

"Nope. No, no."

"Etou-kun…"

"Hm?"

Silence. Kiriya won. Well, it'll be exactly as Kiriya said if he did perform in front of her.

"Then…please listen to mine once again!"

"Huh? Wait—"

She played the piece. Even though the boy didn't want to listen to it, somehow her sound tied Kiriya's heart and made him couldn't afford of listening to it. The sound of the violin was really gentle and kind, reflecting the performer's heart. Thought it was missed at some parts, this performance was wonderful. But please note that Etou Kiriya isn't that one of a kind and gentle teacher to praise this kind of performance.

"THAT?"

"Eh? I— I missed some parts but… It's fine, right?"

"FINE? Are you crazy? That's not some parts. That's most of the piece! You ruined this beautiful piece!"

"No way…I'm— am I that bad?"

"More worse than I could say by words!"

Ah, she's depressed. It's really a cruel way to say about her performance. The boy couldn't bear it, not her depressed face nor her half bad skills.

"Say…How should you stand while holding the violin?"

"Eh? Um… Like…this..?"

"WRONG!"

"Heh? Um… so, how should I do? Eh…like—"

"THIS!" 

Kiriya stand close to her. He hold her hands and starts correcting her position of standing and holding the violin. Well, in short… maybe we can say the situation was like _the boy was really close to her as if he holds— _ah, no _as if he hugs her_. Of course, without further ado, she blushed. 

"Oi! Are you listening?"

"Heh? Ah, um!"

"Hold that still and play again!"

"Yes! …sensei!"

"Ha? Sensei? What—" 

And she performed once again. Maybe due to her good posture, as has been fixed by the boy, she could play the piece better. 

"I did it!" 

When her performance ended, Kiriya realize that somehow he was tricked to be her violin teacher again. Poor boy, thought it was funny that he unconsciously did it in his own will. 

"Say, Etou-kun, how could I pay you? You've been a great help for me." 

'_With a hug…or a kiss…' _that was popped up in his head. But he shook his head. He didn't intended to show his true feeling. Not like this, not right now. 

"Let's see…a date?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, that seems good. Let's have a date."

"By date…you mean…"

"Oh, please. Don't tell me you didn't know what a date is."

"No, no. I know… but…"

"Len-san isn't here."

"Eh? Why did you mentioned Tsukimori?"

"Why… forget it. Then, it's decided."

"Wait! Etou-kun…"

"Sunday, 10:00 AM, in front of the station. Or do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, wait… Sunday?"

"No? Then make sure you're not late! I hate waiting in a crowded place."

"Etou-kun…"

"See you then!" 

He left her. And she's standing there, couldn't move even an inch because of that word. Not because the date, at least that wasn't the real problem, but…Sunday.

* * *

><p><strong>Kaji Aoi<strong>

"Hino-san~"

Same old style, Aoi Kaji. 

"Ah, Kaji-kun."

"Say, would you like to eat lunch together?"

"Eh? Well, I'd love to—" 

_*chatters* Eh? That's the girl from the competition…he's with Tsukimori, right? but I've seen him wondering around with Tsuciura and Kaji…Really? That girl…? *chatters*_

"Then, let's—"

"I'd like to refuse. Sorry, Kaji-kun."

"EH? Why? Hino-san…" 

And the boy started to think in his own…

"am I…cruel to you? Did I make a mistake? Hino-san…forgive me! Please!"

"N— no, no! I'm just… that's right! I wanted to eat lunch with Amou-chan and Fuyuumi-chan!"

"Ah…I'd like to join!"

"EH? No, Kaji-kun…I'm…"

"Let's meet them!" 

He pulled her hand and they wandering around the school to find Amou and Fuyuumi.

"Ah~ I wonder where they are…"

"No, Kaji-kun…let's stop this search, okay? Let's eat lunch together."

"Really? But Amou-san and Fuyuumi-san will look for you, aren't they?"

"No…I will apologize to them later. Let's eat."

Well, against this kind of guy, no wonder she surrendered.

"Okay then!"

They went to the rooftop, as Hino asked to him since she didn't want anyone else to see them eat lunch together, and having lunch there.

"Hino-san, your lunch is cute!"

"Ah, thanks. But I didn't make it myself."

"…Hino-san… Sorry for forcing you to have lunch together…"

"Eh? No. it's alright."

"Really? I'm relieved then."

He smiled. The girl couldn't afford to think that the person beside her was so kind, gentle person, though he could be so annoying sometimes, but his smile…she like it. It's warm and pure, really comes from his deepest heart.

"Say, Hino-san, how's Tsukimori doing?"

"EH? How? Why did you suddenly…how should I know?"

"He didn't call you? Sent you an email or even…messages?"

"Hm…No."

"Eh? How cruel of him! Didn't he realized that Hino-san is worrying about him and thinking about him all the time?"

"wha— That's not true."

"That's TRUE. Am I wrong?"

"No… But still… if I called him or else, I can imagine Tsukimori-kun would go like '_if you have some free time to call me, why didn't you practice_' isn't it?"

"That's— so Tsukimori-style…"

"Right? Then what should I do is practice more and more until he recognize me."

"Hino-san…"

"It's okay! I've been practicing more and more lately, so I'll surely catch up with him…_someday_."

Silence. But then…

"Hahaha!"

"Eh? What is it?"

"Hino-san is so funny. So cute. You're saying that optimistic phrases in confident, but… you add some pessimistic words '_someday_' and that ruined all your confident you have there. Hahaha!"

"That's not funny! I'm— I realize that my way wouldn't be that easy…"

"Not easy…if you walk alone."

"Huh?"

"Let me walk beside you. I'll hold you whenever you're about to fall down, I'll support you with my life. I will."

The boy said it while looking into her eyes. She realized, his words are no lies. Those were all true. She blushed a bit. Wondering why this guy likes her, just a simple girl without any ability, so much.

"Thank you so much, Kaji-kun."

"You're very welcome. I'd always love to be able to support you, Hino-san."

They stared each other. Not for a long time though. Being stared for a while made Hino blushed that she turned her head. And Aoi though that Hino was so cute that he blushed a bit so he should turned his head down to avoid her eyes.

"Um…Hino-san?"

He has regained his courage to started the conversation.

"Ah, yes?"

"Here…"

He handed her a ticket. A ticket for entering a newly established pleasure park.

"If you'd like…to go with me."

"This— this is too much! I— I can't…"

"Well, if you couldn't come… it's alright. I just…want to go with you."

As have been stated before, who would win against this kind of guy? Kind, gentle, all the good things a girl would like to have in a guy.

"I— well, actually, I want to go there too."

"Really? Let's go together!"

"I'm— Uh, Kaji-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay…to go with me…?"

"It's a pleasure!"

"Well, then. I accept. Honestly, I like to go to pleasure park."

"Okay then! Hm…What I've got here are the tickets for weekends. When would you like to go? Saturday or Sunday?"

"Sunday would be nice. I have part-time job on Saturday."

"Okay. You need me to pick you up?"

"No, no! it's alright, I can walk."

"Then let's meet up in front of the station. 10:00 AM on Sunday. Okay?"

"Sunday 10:00 AM in front of station. Okay!"


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: I do NOT own Kiniro no Corda. These characters are all belong to Kure Yuki-sensei. What am I doing is just making these characters living along my crazy imagination and fangirlism.

~Third Chapter: Are You a 10 Years Old Girl?~

_Ah…She's late! Where is she? It's 10:00 AM already but she's not here yet? People said a nice girl wouldn't be late in her date, right? Wait, Kiriya, wait. Be patience… You don't want to ruin this date, right? Calm down…_

…still, the girl he's waiting for hasn't come. Poor Kiriya, he really hate to wait for someone without anything to be done.

But then she come. Again, poor for the boy. She didn't come alone. She brought someone with her, someone Kiriya knows pretty well.

"Aoi…san?"

"Ah, Etou-kun?" Aoi seems pretty cheerful. Well of course, having a date with Kahoko is something he wouldn't even dream about.

"What are you doing here? Practice?"

Kiriya's eyes widened.

_What am I doing? What—? _

"Aoi-san…oh! I know it! You accompanied Kahoko here, right? Well, you shouldn't bother too much."

"Accompany? Ah, no, no. I…I have a date with her."

The older boy's face blushed a bit while saying the last line.

_Uh… wait. What was that? Etou-kun called Hino-san…_

"Etou-kun, it's not polite to call Hino-san by her first name. You even didn't use –san."

In this state, the younger boy has been really confused.

_What the hell happened here?_

Thanks God, he kept his mind clear that he decided to ask the girl, the one who made this…correction, THESE chaos.

"So, Hino Kahoko, tell me what you're up to."

"Eh? What's up with Hino-san?"

"Ask her!"

"Etou-kun, don't be so rude."

"As if I care what you've said!"

"Etou-kun—!"

"Alright, alright! Stop fighting you guys!"

Losing her patience, she shouted out to the boys.

"Don't fight here! It's in front of the station. Look, people are watching us!"

Realized that they were watched, the 2 boys stop arguing each other.

"I'm so sorry that it happened to be like this. I have no choice. I promise to Kaji-kun that I'd go with him to the pleasure park, but I owe Etou-kun for teaching me a piece, so…"

She stopped. She looked down.

"Hino-san…"

"Kahoko…"

"…so why the hell are you two picking the same place and time? Ah, mou~ I really wanted to go to that park, but I also wanted to thanked Etou-kun, so…ah~ I—I can't decide!"

The two boys, who were think that probably the girl was crying…are now surprised. And laughed out loud.

"Hey, hey! What are you laughing at?"

"No, no, sorry, ahahaha…It's just…you… your way of thinking wasn't far from a 10 years old girl! Ahahaha…"

"Hino-san, sorry. You…ahaha…you're too cute."

"What? That's rude!"

Now they have stop laughing.

"Now, now. What should we do? Kaji-kun's entrance ticket are just valid until today, so…How is it, Etou-kun?"

"Why didn't you think about that yourself?"

"I can't! I owe you."

"And if I asked you to go with me now? and left Aoi-san?"

"I can't too!"

"Greedy."

"Etou-kun! You're so rude!"

"Why don't you tell me back then?"

"You speak as if you've given me a chance to."

"Now, now, you two. Hino-san and Etou-kun, why don't we think of another way that we could spend this day together?"

"We…"

The younger boy didn't expect his senpai would say such a thing. Well, from the beginning of hearing the real matter, he has found a way. But that way, really need that word. The word _we_.

"You're right, Kaji-kun. Hm~ What should we do?"

"Say, where did you two want to go?"

"Eh? To the newly established pleasure park."

"If I'm not mistaken…the _Wonderland World Fantasy Park_ isn't it?"

"Ah, you know it too."

"Here you go."

Kiriya gave her a paper. For exact, an entrance ticket. Written there was the title of the place, _Wonderland World Fantasy Park_.

"Eh? This—"

"Actually, I don't know how I came with the exact same plan with Aoi-san in this date, but…shall it be."

"Etou-kun!"

"You've said that we should think of a way that we,_ means the three of us_, could go together today, right, Aoi-san? Here I gave you my plan."

"Eh? But then, that's not a date!"

"Actually, going out with a girl whom you know has a boyfriend couldn't be a date, right?"

"But— oh, okay. Alright. We're going."

"Really? Come on, come on! Let's go!"

The girl grabbed their arms, tied them tightly with hers and start to walk down the street with a smile that could make those two boys' days.


End file.
